


finifugal (adj.)

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, Bittersweet Ending, Community: 1_million_words, Community: allthingsfandom, Doctor Who Feels, Eleventh Doctor Era, Embedded Images, Endings, New Who, Other, Outer Space, Space Opera, The Doctor on His Own, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: hating endings; of someone who tries to prolong or avoid the final moments of a story, relationship or some other journey.</p><p>allthingsfandom challenge #14: otherwordly</p>
            </blockquote>





	finifugal (adj.)

[ ](http://imgur.com/b81sA5w)


End file.
